the_lenny_lego_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Fireman (2014 film)
Mr. Fireman was a 2014 Comedy/Drama film starring "Mr. Fireman", the original, prototype incarnation of Jonah Flenderson and secondary character of The Lenny Leggo Show. The film is a spin-off of The Lenny Lego Movie series and takes place between the 2nd and 3rd installments of the film series and during Season 6 of the show. The film was released on March 14th 2014. A sequel titled Mr. Fireman: Crusaders of Fire was released on July 3rd 2015. Today, the film is in the public domain. Plot "Mr. Fireman", a firefighter in training, is presumably the worst fireman in existence. He is constantly punished by his boss for bad behavior, such as being sent to the lunchroom or to the corner of the classroom with a dunce cap on. Mr. Fireman is also constantly send to "The Bonus Round", which is an unexplained punishment and the worst on a firemen could ever face in Buzz's class. One day, Mr. Fireman's boss, Buzz Tarco, announces to Mr. Fireman and all of his co-workers that there will be a "good behavior" contest, which has a unknown deadline. Prone to winning, Mr. Fireman is more determined than ever to win, but he is taunted by Wonka, who is also a fireman and has been Mr. Fireman's archenemy since high-school. Mr. Fireman, however, soon forgets Wonka's threats and proposes to build a "flying machine" for his boss's upcoming birthday. As time goes by, Mr. Fireman begins to drive his boss nuts. Mr. Fireman's birthday present, which turns out to be a humiliating failure, ends up sending buzz to the hospital. While he is in the hospital (this is the second time he is in the hospital in the film), Mr. Fireman visits him and admits that he used up all of the firedepartment's funds for building the failed birthday present. Later on, Buzz is sent to the hospital two more times, after Mr. Fireman pushes Wonka off a cliff and lands on Buzz, and after he is struck by a giant barrel. Mr. Fireman (finally) begins to realize that his attempts to cheer his boss up are only backfiring. In an effort to make up for his boss's losses, Mr. Fireman sets up an "F-mail" (which is implied to be either a rip-off or a very unsuccessful successor to E-mail) account for Buzz. This ends up causing Buzz's computer to crash, which in turn, get's Buzz kicked out of his online college. Infuriated, Tarco decides that this is the last straw. He signs Mr. Fireman, and some of his co-workers, up for boot camp. While on the plane to boot camp, Mr. Fireman, somehow, accidentally starts a fire in the airplane lavatory, causing it to crash in a big field. Buzz and the firemen are left stranded in the field while the other passengers manage to catch a helicopter home. Buzz abandons the firemen and eventually finds his way home, but he is immediately arrested for abandoning the firemen (he ends up being forced to wear a "probation suit" as punishment). Meanwhile, the firemen seek shelter at a power plant, where they meet a scientist and his pet dinosaur Jessie. When the scientist isn't looking, Mr. Fireman feeds Jessie a "Big Boy Bar", (a muscle bar that Mr. Fireman invented himself that has not yet been approved by any health board for public distribution). The dinosaur grows into a huge size and destroys the power plant. Although they manage to escape, the dinosaur actually follows them home and invades the town. Mr. Fireman's cousin, Mr. Ambulance, is eaten. After leaving a path of destruction behind it, Mr. Fireman knocks out the creature with a dart. Mr. Fireman celebrates his accomplishment, but Buzz scolds Mr. Fireman as it was ultimately his fault for creating the beast, which ate his cousin. Shattered by this truth, Mr. Fireman gives up his position as a fireman for good, much to Buzz's dismay. A short time later, Mr. Ambulance crawls out of the creature's mouth, revealed to have survived. Mr. Ambulance re-unites with his cousin before Cody, the zebra, announces that there is a fire broken out in the bedroom shelves. Mr. Fireman runs outside and climbs the shelves to put the fire out since he is the only fireman in town to perform the task (the other firemen went away to plan Mr. Ambulance's funeral, unaware that he is alive). Mr. Fireman masterminds a plan to deliver a bucket of water from the bathroom sink to the shelves and puts out the fire. As Mr. Fireman returns to the bottom of the shelves, believing the chaos to be over, a screaming mother reveals that her child is stranded up on a dangling Ferris Wheel, who tried to escape the flames. Mr. Fireman, though he almost dies, saves the child and brings him down ust as the wheel comes crashing down to the ground. As the child re-unites with his parents, the child's dad remembers Buzz from his newspaper picture (which was ruined by Mr. Fireman). During his celebration party, Mr. Fireman, who won the award he was after, announces that Wonka was trapped in the burning building. It is also revealed that he is the reason the fire started, as his parents left a meatloaf in the oven unattended. When everybody learns that Mr. Fireman saved his enemy, everybody cheers. Mr. Fireman then re-takes his job as a firemen once again. In the mid-credits scene, firemen are laughing at a man who wears Wonka's signature suit and looks like Mr. Ambulance. In the post-credits scene, an old woman in Las Vegas Nevada walks into her bathroom to find "Dogzilla" sitting happily on the toilet while reading the Bible. The old woman screams and runs for help. Production The idea of Mr. Fireman of Mr. Fireman having his own spin-off film had been a project long in the works prior to the film's release. During the process of pre-production, the plot has to be worked out and tweaked several times. Finally after a plot was created, filming began in November 2013. Even after production began, the plot was changed twice. The first plot involved Mr. Fireman saving Lenny Lego, who was out in the woods alone. This plot was scrapped because the climax was too unrelated to the rest of the film. The next plot, which was created before Wonka's character was, was the same up until the plane crash. After Buzz returned home, he was to be found guilty of murdering the firemen and sentenced to death, involving Mr. Fireman to return home to prove his innocence. This was scrapped because it was found to be too dark and serious for a comedy film. Filming Filming began in November 2013 and continued into February 2014 and the film was almost late for it's March 14th release date. Release Mr. Fireman opened on March 14th 2014. Mistakes * In the end credits, the word "produced" was mistakenly typed as "producted". * The lighting and contrast changes during the film's climax, due to the fact that it was shot on two (non-consecutive) days. Sequel main article Mr. Fireman: Crusaders of Fire A Sequel, titled "Mr. Fireman, Crusaders of Fire" was announced seven months after the release of Mr. Fireman. Filming began on December 26th 2014. On the same day principle photography began, TLSB stated that he would reprise his role for Wonka the fireman. The film was released on July 3rd 2015. Category:Films Category:Lenny Lego Films